Israel
Israeli Merchant Division Predecessor Navy Israeli Navy Welcome to the Israeli Navy. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our navy started in 1948 with the start of Israel's independence. Our main fleet is composed of Missile Boats, Destroyers, Frigates and Submarines. Our secondary fleet is composed of Battleships, Carriers and LCS Ships. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that we are a very powerful navy. News * After the IRF attack we are finally rebuilding. * The Yevoni Class is finally in service. * The Ship Taser is getting reversed engineered. How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. prefix=User:INS/Request_to_join_INS_by: width=60 default=Enter Username here preload=Template:Join INS buttonlabel=Join INS category=INS Join Requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false omit=AR: ordermethod=created order=descending }} |R}}+ )/50) +1 }}| →}} Topic Last edit Last editor Chain of Command *'Aluf(Fleet Admiral)-David Marcus(Marcboy99)Head of Engineering' *'Chief Of Operations-Jean-Luc Picard(USS Zumwalt DDG 1000)Head of Medical' *'Tat-Aluf(Vice Admiral)-Captain Laa'fa(BKFighter)Head of Intel' *'Aluf-Mishne(Rear Admiral Upper)-Androv Golovco(Sn1per01)Head of Defense' *'Sgan-Aluf(Rear Admiral Lower)-Johnson(Rth1131999)Head of Offense' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Asaf Hersch(Ilikestuffnthings)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Shane Nu Kem(Shan5481)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Guy(I Am That Guy)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Moses Caulfied (Harmonmj13)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-' *'Seren(Captain)-Elmo Zumwalt(USS Nathan James DDG-151)' *'Seren(Captain)-Harrington(USS Enterprise CVN-80)' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-Ben Rosen(Garrymarc)' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars Political Relations Alliances * Mexican Navy * United States Naval Fleet * Royal Navy * A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet * French Navy * AFOH * BKFighter Navy * AIF * AF: Armada of Freedom * Dragonfire Privateering League * United Aerospace Command * United States Arctic Fleet * United Merchants Guild * Russian Navy * Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Intergovernmental Organization * The Sol System Alliance Non-Aggresion Pact * Regia Marina * HYDRAXIS Navy * Interstellar Space Republic Enemies * Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet * Atarashimono Navy * Soviet Naval Fleet * Imperial Rebel Front * The Enlightened Ones Armory All tech is unknown in RP until formally released. Planes IMG 0002.jpg|Skivet Scout imageVlik.jpg|Vlik Gek Bomber HalalFighter.jpg|Halal Fighter Tanks Magach MAGACH 7.jpg|Magach VII Main Battle Tank Merkava MERKAVA 3.jpg|Merkava III Main Battle Tank MERKAVA 4.jpg|Merkava IV Main Battle Tank MERKAVA 5.jpg|Merkava V Main Battle Tank Moshe MOSHE 1.jpg|Moshe I Tank Destroyer Sabra SABRA 1.jpg|Sabra I Main Battle Tank Sho't SHO'T 1.jpg|Sho't 1 Main Battle Tank Super Sherman Land Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Iron Dome * Iron Fist * Iron Hammer * David's Sling Energy Weapons * Iron Beam * Nautilus Laser System Naval/Space Weapons Ballistic Weapons * 100 Inch Advanced Railgun(Building) * 20 Inch Advanced Railgun * 5 Inch Advanced Railgun * 200 Inch Coilgun(Research/Trade) Energy Weapons * 100 Inch Laser * 20 Inch Laser * 5 Inch Laser * Lezazeah Laser * Chelek Basic Particle Beam * Cehvak Advanced Particle Beam Personal Weapons * Selil Coilgun Rifle * Ekdoch Coilgun Pistol Flagships Yevoni_Class.jpg|David Marcus's Flagship, INS Yevoni. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. IMG 1497.PNG|Johnson's Temporary Flagship, INS Angel. Zumwalts_Flying_Ship.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard's Flagship, INS Sovngarde. Shane Flagship.jpg|Shane Nu Kem's Flagship, INS Deathmatch Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 404 Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon H-45, the Israelis first Aircraft Carrier Imagehshsyauauaua.jpg|INS United IMG_0516.JPG|INS Romulus Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 25 Battlecarrier * Total: 2 Photo2 (1).jpg|INS New Orleans Israel-class BBCV.jpg|INS Israel (BBCV-3) Battlecruisers * Total: 150 Scharnhorst01.jpg|INS Schornhorst Golda.jpg|INS Golda Battleships * Total: 811 INS Moshe.jpg|INS Moshe on patrol off of Tel Aviv INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst 5 miles from port after Sea Trials Relentless_HV.jpg|INS Relentless IMG_2045.JPG|INS Daring Shane Flagship.jpg|INS Deathmatch IMG 0511.PNG|INS Covent Corvettes * Total: 6 72.jpg|INS Miznak, Sa'ar 72 Corvette Ins72.jpg|INS Miznak testing her Gabriel Missile System Mahdjdjieka ndjdjesksm.jpg|INS Eilat 501 Cruisers * Total: 0 INS_Damascus.jpg|INS Damascus Destroyers * Total: 4,029 39.jpg|INS Haifa K-38, the Israelis first Destroyer 40.jpg|INS Eilat K-40 Sparkle-class.jpg|INS Sparkle (K-1290), based off the USNF's Fletcher-class. cebrene.JPG|INS Pisa haiga triada.JPG|INS Haiga Triada knosssus.JPG|INS Knossus IMG_0691.JPG|INS Newcastle IMG_0704.JPG|INS Long Beach IMG 0501.PNG|INS Thriw Escort Carrier * Total: 3 imagejakal.jpg|INS Jakal Flying Ships * Total: 4,242 Yevoni Class.jpg|INS Yevoni Tzel.jpg|INS Tzel during Sea Trials Oreb.jpg|INS Oreb getting fitted out with aircraft IMG_0001.jpg|INS Misos 2 IMG_0002.jpg|INS Skivet imageeagles are flying!!!!!.jpg|INS Eagle Talon Lalechet.jpg|INS Lalechet Kehlah.jpg|INS Kehlah GORALFTW.jpg|INS Goral Lahzooz.jpg|Lahzooz Fleet Carrier UL-10 Devgrov.jpg|The UL-95 is a light Frigate, made to be easily produced. E-475.jpg|E-475 Class Light Cruiser Zumwalts Flying Ship.jpg|INS Sovngarde IMG 1497.PNG|INS Angel IMG 1505.PNG|INS Euron IMG 1877.PNG|INS Centurion Twin hull aircraft carrier FTW.jpeg MAHPOL.jpg|INS Mahpoh Frigates * Total: 503 Gunboats * Total: 1 Israelship.jpg|INS Jewish State, the Israeli Navy's first ever ship Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 632 Sa'ar 331.jpg|Sa'ar 331 running Sea Trials Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef Hetz.jpg|INS Hetz Friends.jpg|USS Minnesota and INS Hetz Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat, Sa'ar 2 Missile Boat E-7.jpg|E-7 during a Missile Test imagezimmiezummie.jpg|INS Zimzum Patrol Boats * Total: 4 Mivtach3.jpg|INS Mivtach, Sa'ar 1 Patrol Boat Image (1).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship image (2).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship in drydock Recon/Scout/Spy * Total: 3 ImageReneg3.jpg|INS Reverent IMG 0510.PNG|INS Rec'nitor Space Stations * Total: 125 Cholol.jpg|Cholol Class Battlestation IMG 1883.jpg|Type A Dry Dock Submarines * Total: 600 Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin Class Submarine Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills Tannin.jpg|INS Tannin preparing to Dive Sad.jpg|INS Reshef discovers the INS Dakar Shipwreck INS Saturn Rings.jpg|INS Saturn Ring Surcouf_HV.jpg|INS Surcouf IMG_0841.png|INS Beneath the Shadow Super Warships * Total: 220 Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa, the Israelis first Super Warship Ins Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat Koach.jpg|INS Koach Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies